Scenes from a Hospital Room
by YanksLuver
Summary: A new nurse at General Hospital observes the connection between Robin and Patrick as the couple interacts following Robin's surgery.


**Title **: Scenes From a Hospital Room  
**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Drama  
**POV **: Outsider

**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
Spoilers : Just hostage stuff that's already happened and one tiny thing that's going to happen.  
Summary : A new nurse at General Hospital observes the connection between Robin and Patrick as the couple interacts following Robin's surgery.

**Notes **: Every so often I like to write about a couple through the eyes of an outsider. It's always fun to look at them from a different perspective. So that's what this story does. Just something that's a little different. It picks up as Patrick brings Robin into the hospital. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! Steph

**--- Scenes From a Hospital Room: Part 1/1 ---  
**

As far as first days of work go, this has got to be the worst. First, my youngest spilled coffee on my clothes before I ever left the house. Then, my oldest threw up all over the car before we got to school. After dropping him off at my mother's, I got a flat tire on my way into work. All of this caused me to be almost an hour late on my very first day. Not a great first impression.

My punishment was to be assigned to the E.R. To make matters even worse, I arrived just as mass traumas from a major disaster were rolling in.

So, here I stand, in my nice, clean scrubs and I can't seem to move from my spot. It's chaos. Doctors and nurses are yelling orders. Family members are screaming that they want news on their loved ones. Patients are rolling in covered in dirt and ash and blood.

And I am frozen in place. I'm paralyzed by fear.

The only thing I seem to be able to move are my eyes. They continue to roam around the room as a handsome man in blue scrubs bursts through the door wheeling in a young woman.

"She needs emergency surgery, STAT! Get her prepped and upstairs now!" he yells at Nurse Johnson.

I met Nurse Johnson when I interviewed for the job. She's a no-nonsense, shoot-from-the-hip kind of woman.

I focus again on the doctor. He seems to be someone who is usually calm and in control. The type of person you'd want taking care of you. There's something in eyes though that suggests this time is different. Maybe it's the intensity of the situation.

I narrow my eyes, as he leans forward and gently strokes the young woman's hair. She's extremely pale and her brown dress is torn and blood stained at her abdomen.

It's then that I realize what's different about this time. This case is personal. It's obvious he has an intimate connection with this patient.

He cups her face with his hand and places a kiss on her forehead. I watch as he mouths, 'I love you' and she returns the sentiment.

Their gazes hold and she manages a weak smile. He finds her right hand and clutches it tightly with his. A moment later, a nurse comes over and begins to wheel her away. He holds her hand as long as he can, then reluctantly releases it. I watch as his hand falls to his side and the remaining color drains from his face. He stands frozen to his spot, very much like I am, watching her until she disappears from sight.

He then runs a hand through his hair and blows out a breath, but it's hardly one of relief.

"Stop standing there with that dumb look on your face and go make yourself useful!" I hear Nurse Johnson yell.

It takes me a moment to realize she's yelling at me. I manage to tear my eyes away from the distraught man. I begin to move in a direction, any direction. At least I can give the illusion of being productive and try to appear as if I'm not scared out of my mind.

---

Two hours later, I'm removed from the E.R. and sent to I.C.U. They needed some I.C.U. nurses down in the E.R. because of the mass traumas, so they sent me up here. I think they just figured there was less of a chance of me killing anyone up here.

I'm basically checking blood pressure and giving medication to patients. I think I can actually handle that.

I walk by one of the rooms and stop abruptly in my tracks. I look through the glass window and I realize it's them again. The handsome doctor and the pretty young woman from the E.R. She must have just gotten out of surgery, because she doesn't seem to be conscious yet. The man is sitting by her side, clutching her hand and stroking her hair tenderly.

I stand transfixed, unable to stop watching them. I've always been a people watcher. I like to observe people and try to figure things out about them, about their relationships. It's amazing how much you can learn through careful observation. I should probably feel as if I'm invading their privacy at such a terrible time, but I can't seem to look away.

There's something tragically beautiful about the sight, about them. It's as if they were pulled from the pages of some classical piece of literature. Lovers overcoming obstacles to be together.

He leans forward and whispers something to her. I can't be sure, but it almost looked like he said, 'Come back to me'.

"This is a hospital, Nurse Tyler, not your living room where you're watching one of your stories. You're not assigned to that patient," I hear Nurse Johnson say behind me.

My attention remains on the couple, as I gesture at the glass. "Who are they?"

She lets out a little chuckle. "I guess you're two new to have heard about them. If you gave it one more day, you would have been all caught up. Their hot and heavy romance is the talk of the hospital. They're General Hospital's very own Meredith Grey and Dr. McDreamy. He's Dr. Patrick Drake. Hot shot neurosurgeon, reformed womanizer. She's Dr. Robin Scorpio. Level-headed, strong-minded pathologist. They started out bickering and flirting...and fell in love."

My lips turn downward. "What happened to her?"

"She was shot at the MetroCourt during the hostage crisis. Dr. Drake played hero and gave instructions for surgery over the phone."

"That's incredible."

Nurse Johnson steps forward and looks at them through the glass. "I may give them grief most of the time, but they're the real thing. They changed each other's lives."

She turns on her heel and walks away. I refocus my attention on them. The hero saved his love.

---

Three hours later, I find myself again milling outside Dr. Scorpio's hospital room. I'm waiting for her to wake up and find him by her side. It's like a romance novel I just can't put down. Or a cliffhanger on some television show and I just can't wait to see what happens next.

My heart skips a beat as her eyes slowly flutter open. A gorgeous smile that lights up his eyes and reaches his dimple overtakes Dr. Drake's face. Dr. Scorpio squeezes his hand and manages a weak smile, as she meets his eyes.

Dr. Drake leans forward and kisses her forehead, then places a kiss on her lips. Even from here, I can see the tears fill his eyes. He's somehow able to control them, but Dr. Scorpio can't. Tears begin slipping down her face. He cups her face and wipes each one away with his thumb.

The interesting thing is that no words ever pass between them as I stand there. It's as if none are necessary.

When I was fourteen, I asked my mother how you can tell when a couple is each other's true love. She said it was simple. They could say more to each other without words than with them. She said the way they touch, the way they look at each other, the way their eyes light up around the other, the way their smiles overtake their faces. Each one is a sign. Each one says more than words could ever hope to.

I stand watching them gaze into each other's eyes, smiles upon their faces, intimate touch after intimate touch.

True love. No doubt about it.

We all wish we could find what they have. There were days during my long, painful divorce when I was sure that true love was simply an invention of writers that I had stupidly bought into. It was a nice thought, but it couldn't possibly exist in real life. No matter what my mother said.

But my faith has been restored by these two strangers. Two people I've never spoken to have renewed my faith in true love. Go figure.

---

The next morning, I smile at the sight of Dr. Drake's upper body sprawled across the edge of Dr. Scorpio's bed. He's asleep and looks to be completely exhausted. Dr. Scorpio is running her hand through his hair gently, careful not to wake him.

Despite her attempts not to disturb him, he slowly stirs. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fists and offering her a lopsided grin as a greeting. I have to suppress a laugh at the sight of him. The man still manages to look drop dead gorgeous even with his hair sticking up in every direction and the weave from the hospital blanket imprinted across his cheek.

Dr. Scorpio bites her lip to keep from laughing. His eyes narrow and he shrugs his shoulders in confusion. She takes a mirror off the bedside table and hands it to him. He rolls his eyes and begins to pat at his hair. Dr. Scorpio licks her palm and tries to reach his head, but he playfully swats her away. His large hands encircle her tiny wrists and he leans forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

I smile at the sight of them. I didn't think it was possible to actually radiate happiness and love, but these two do.

---

The following day, I push my meds cart by Dr. Scorpio's room. As usual, I can't help but stop and watch them, just for a minute. The oddest thing is that they've never once noticed me. And I've made no attempts to hide my semi-stalkerish ways. I simply stand outside the room and watch them together. But they seem to be in their own world. Neither one seems to be aware of anyone or anything besides the other, anything taking place outside the walls of that hospital room.

It's as if that room has become their safe haven. A place where they can be together and no one can hurt them, no one can tear them apart.

I sometimes wonder how hard it must have been for Dr. Drake to stand outside that building following the surgery, knowing there was nothing more he could do to save the woman he loves. What a helpless feeling that must have been for a man used to being in control.

Today, I find Dr. Drake sitting next to Dr. Scorpio in her bed. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders and her head is lying peacefully on his chest. I watch as she reaches across his body to find his free hand and entwines their fingers.

It's symbolic of them and their love. They're inextricably connected.

---

Two days later, I find Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio in a battle of wills. It's obvious they're both stubborn and opinionated. From what Nurse Johnson has said, I can guess that their relationship is one in which they constantly challenge each other.

Today, the battle is over the television remote control. I stifle a laugh as Dr. Scorpio rolls her eyes and snatches the remote control away from him. She turns the television off and gestures at the unfinished travel Scrabble game that lies between them. Dr. Drake clenches his jaw and pulls the remote from her grip, turning the television back on. I watch as his lips mouth something about 'racing'. He then turns his attention to the television.

Dr. Scorpio shrugs and I see her say, "Fine, you forfeit then."

Dr. Drake snaps his head in her direction, then shakes it vigorously.

Dr. Scorpio raises her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders again, as she begins to place the tiles back in the box.

Dr. Drake blows out a frustrated breath, then clicks the television off. A triumphant smile spreads across Dr. Scorpio's lips.

---

Three days later, I arrive at Dr. Scorpio's room just after Dr. Drake arrives. He holds a paper bag out in front of her temptingly, then moves it just out of her reach as she tries to take it from him.

She crosses her arms over chest and adopts a pout. Dr. Drake sits down beside her. He then makes a big production of opening the bag and pulling out a Tupperware container. Dr. Scorpio tries to ignore him, but fails miserably, her eyes sneaking peeks. He opens the container and tilts it toward her. I can almost she her mouth watering. He pulls out a fork and puts it inside the container. He cuts a piece of what appears to be French toast and in an agonizingly slow manner proceeds to slip the fork between his lips. He rolls his eyes heavenward and even from where I stand I can hear him moan in pleasure.

Dr. Scorpio regards him with a mixture of envy and disdain.

"Give me some!" I see her finally demand, her fists clenched.

Dr. Drake reaches over to the bedside table and picks up the tray holding an uneaten fruit cup and cardboard pancakes. He offers it to her, but she wrinkles her nose and swats his hand away. I see her jaw tighten and then she gestures wildly at the homemade French toast.

He shrugs and mouths, "Say it."

She rolls her eyes again and grits her teeth. Just then, Nurse Johnson steps inside the room and I hear Dr. Scorpio yell, "Fine! I love your stupid racing pillow! Now give me some of that French toast!"

Dr. Drake grins and moves the fork towards her mouth. Dr. Scorpio's mouth hangs open in anticipation, but the French toast never completes its journey. Nurse Johnson snatches the fork from his grip and then gathers up the container in one swoop of her arm.

Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake sit there in stunned silence.

Nurse Johnson exits the room, yelling over her shoulder, "No outside food! You know the rules!" She shoves the container into my chest. "Get rid of this."

I look down at the French toast and give it a sniff. It smells delicious and looks even better. Looks like Dr. Drake's talents extend beyond the operating room and, from what I've gathered in the halls of this hospital, the supply closet.

---

The next night, I find Dr. Drake curled up beside Dr. Scorpio in her bed. His arm is wrapped protectively around her. They're both asleep and they seem to be completely at peace. They look utterly content.

"I should have kicked him out a long time ago," Nurse Johnson says as she comes to stand beside me.

"Why haven't you?"

She shrugs. "Because I don't feel like arguing with the pain-in-the-ass."

I raise my eyebrows and turn to her with a smile. "You can't fool me. You like them. You're happy for them."

Nurse Johnson lets out a breath. "Am I happy Dr. Scorpio pulled through? You bet your pretty, little blonde ass. Dr. Drake would have made my life even more miserable than usual if she hadn't."

"Come on," I say coaxingly. "You can admit it."

Nurse Johnson turns to look at them, her expression and voice softening. "They'd be lost without each other. They were each lost in their own ways before they found each other. Dr. Drake is normally unflappable. But I'll never forget the fear in his eyes, the look on his face, when he thought he might lose her. I'll never get that image out of my head." She shakes her head and then glares at me, wagging a finger in my face. "If you ever breathe a word of that to anyone, I'll have you reassigned to the morgue. As far as everyone else is concerned, they still bug the hell out of me."

I smile widely. "Your secret's safe with me."

---

The next day, I stop dead in my tracks when I notice Dr. Scorpio's hospital room completely empty. I step into the room for the first time and pick up her chart. I flip a few pages and then read: discharged.

I feel my heart sink. I know I should be happy that Dr. Scorpio gets to go home and they can resume their life together. But I'm sad to see them go.

There are so few bright spots in this world. So few symbols of love and hope and happiness. I need only to look at the victims of the hostage crisis who have died, those who remain in critical condition, to see the darkness in this world.

So who can blame me for wanting to hold onto one of those bright spots? They give me hope that maybe they're not as rare as they seem to be. They give me hope that maybe someday I can find a few bright spots in my life again.

I let out a sigh and turn around to find Nurse Johnson shaking her head, hands on her hips.

"Yes, they're gone. Your source of entertainment has left the building."

I shake my head. "They weren't entertainment," I reply, my face suddenly flooding with red. "They were..." my voice trails off.

Nurse Johnson nods, saying softly, "I know, they give us all a little hope." She pauses and then shrugs, "Don't worry. This is hardly the last you'll see of them. They work here, remember? Just a word of advice though: Always knock before entering any supply closet."

I laugh and bob my head, "I'll keep that in mind."

---

Three weeks later, I find myself reassigned again. I step off the elevator and stop in my tracks. Standing at the nurses' station are Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake.

Dr. Scorpio is looking over a chart and Dr. Drake is leaning over her, grinning and whispering something in her ear. A smile slides across her lips and she giggles, as she shakes her head and playfully hits him in the chest.

I feel an involuntary smile overtake my lips. I suddenly feel nervous, as if I'm meeting a couple of celebrities. I walk towards them and extend my hand.

"Dr. Scorpio, Dr. Drake. I'm Nurse Fiona Tyler. I've been assigned to this floor."

They both greet me with smiles and take turns shaking my hand, as they say in unison, "It's nice to meet you."

I simply smile.

**----------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------- **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
